


Mine

by CrystallicSky



Series: Oneshots [24]
Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: First Time, Love Confessions, M/M, Marking, Possessive Behavior, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safe and Consensual anyway, Unhealthy Relationships, probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-09
Updated: 2008-10-09
Packaged: 2017-11-13 05:13:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/499871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystallicSky/pseuds/CrystallicSky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The record is set straight.</p><p>"You’ll remember that I marked you, that I was the only one smart enough to make you mine."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine

Chase awoke with a groan and a pounding headache.

He briefly assessed what he was able with his eyes still closed, and by the feel of the sheets beneath him, he knew that he was lying in his bed. He acknowledged, also, that his arms were above his head, which was odd, as he usually slept on his side. He attempted to right their position.

A slight thrill of alarm coursed through him when he realized he couldn't.

His golden eyes snapped open immediately, and Chase quickly grasped that some type of metal held his wrists to the headboard—and even more disturbing, that he was entirely nude from the waist up.

"You're cute when you sleep, you know."

Chase's head snapped to the far corner of the room from where the voice had come, and fury rose in him at the sight of a figure there, smirking and leaning casually against the wall.

"Spicer," he snarled hotly. "You have done this?!"

Jack smiled easily, nodding. "Yeah. Pretty impressive, right?"

Chase snorted. "Hardly," he scoffed. "If you do not release me at once, I cannot be held responsible for my actions— and I cannot guarantee that you will _survive_."

"Mm, I don't think so," Jack shrugged. "I think I like you better all tied up like that."

With a fierce glare, the man bared his teeth, transforming his body into its reptilian form and thrashing wildly to break the chains that bound his hands.

Spicer only chuckled at his efforts. He approached the bed casually, as if it did not currently hold a huge and furious predator. "Sorry, babe," he grinned, "but those manacles are dragon-proof. I made sure of it."

With a harsh growl, the lizard demanded, "How could _you_ have made such a thing?"

Jack laughed, climbing onto the large, soft mattress and straddling the dragon's hips to stop his lower-half from writhing about. The beast could have easily bucked the teen off, but his current leverage was _terrible_ , and even if he did, it would mean nothing— his claws were joined together and could not pierce the youth's flesh. Neither did he have enough strength in his tail to substantially move the body atop his should he even manage to wrap it around Jack.

"Why do you think I haven't been at a Showdown for the last three months?" Jack asked him rhetorically.

Chase huffed in irritation at the statement and scathingly retorted, "I'd _hoped_ you'd given up. Apparently that hope was unfounded."

The comment didn't affect the goth at all. Jack simply bent enough to brush his cheek against the deep green scales of his idol's chest and fixed smoldering red eyes on his face. "Nope. I was planning," he informed, "for _this_..."

"This? And what is 'this'?" Chase demanded. "Some twisted form of date-rape? Your desires have finally overwhelmed you, and you intend to take my cock by force?"

"Oh, no, nothing like that!" Jack laughed as if the whole thing were hilarious. "No 'this' is more meaningful than _that_. I'm making you mine."

"Yours?" Chase scoffed, "And how do you intend to accomplish _that_ , you brazen whelp?"

"We'll get to that part, later. For now, you're gonna do something you've never done before: listen to me."

"Why would I—" The dragon was cut off with a slight hiss of pain. Even without looking, he could feel the pressure of a blade being held a bit too forcefully against the soft, yielding scales of his underbelly.

"Because I'll hurt you if you don't," Jack answered, deadly serious. "Don't think I won't do it, either. Do you even realize how far you've pushed me already? I'm down to drugging your food and tying you to your own bed— and I had to waste a near-solid three months of my time to even make that possible. I haven't slept in a week, and even _I'm_ not sure what I might do if you push me any more."

Prudently, as he did not exactly need a knife in his stomach, Chase kept silent.

"Good," Jack sighed, visibly calming and moving the blade in his hand to lay flat along the lizard's stomach. "Now, I know I haven't really given you a choice, but just hear me out."

He looked at the prone warlord seriously, no trace of the energetic, impulsive youth Chase was normally exposed to.

"You've...always been my hero. _E_ _vil_ hero, anyway. I mean, you're just so _awesome_ , you know? But let's be honest: you're a total bastard."

Chase _desperately_ wanted to snarl some scathing, clever comeback at the teen, but seeing as he was rather helpless at the moment, not to mention Jack's instability and armed status, he said nothing.

"You have _no reason_ to hate me so much, let alone slam doors in my face and throw me to prehistoric reptiles. What have I ever done to you?" Jack demanded. " _Love_ you too much? Ooh, yeah, big offense, there." The goth caught the vague expression of surprise Chase sported, and assured, "Yeah, _love_ , Chase— I _love_ you. That's part of the reason why I'm seriously considering killing you, I think. I mean, you're not really in love if you haven't planned out your alibi and where you'd hide the body."

Jack sighed, looking all-around saddened as he acknowledged, "I know, I know, I'm, like, the worst villain _ever_ 'cause I can _love_. But you know what? I can't help it!"

Chase was too shell-shocked to react as the albino leaned forward and brushed his cheek affectionately against his snout, murmuring, "Do you have any idea what you do to me? What you make me want to do to _you_?"

The thought to crunch Jack's skull with his powerful jaws never even crossed Chase's mind. It had been a _long_ time since the 'L' word had been used in his presence, much less _concerning_ him, and most of his thought processes were still working on that.

He wanted to hear what Spicer had to say now.

"You're gorgeous," Jack praised, showing the truth of his admiration with his gaze, "but I'm sure you know that by now. But for me...it's more than just the fact that you're sexier than sex or that you're probably strong enough to crush diamond with you bare hands, or even that you could be lord and master of Earth in under 48 hours if you really tried for it."

This was yet another mental hang-up for Chase. Jack _didn't_ place highest importance on his looks or power? What the hell _did_ he think was significant, then?

"You're smart," Jack went on. "You're so fucking smart. I bet you're the _only_ person in the world I could talk to about some of the mathematical theories I'm working on right now." He shook his head pityingly. "Most of the time, people have no idea what I'm saying. Or they have no idea what I'm saying, but nod and pretend they do, like I can't tell they're faking it."

Unable to resist, Chase commented, "If these theories you're working on are as advanced as you claim, why is it that you come off a complete moron?"

Forgetting that he'd told the warlord not to speak, Jack answered, "I'm star-struck half the time I talk to you. It's just really hard to get over the, 'wow, it's _him_ ' and 'oh my god, he's actually _talking_ to me', you know?"

Chase did not reply.

Jack apparently hadn't expected one and went right on speaking. "You're witty, too. A lot of people think smart and witty are the same thing, but they're really not. Smart is knowing stuff. Witty is knowing how to take that stuff and make other people look stupid with it. You've got witty down to a _science_ , Chase. Have I told you that I love that about you? It's just... _awesome_ to see you cut someone down with their own words, it really is."

Jack ran a hand through his hair, clearly frustrated at how difficult it was to express his thoughts aloud.

"You're just...fuck, I hate how there's not a word for it, but you're a bajillion times better than amazing, I swear. You're so strong, not just physically, but your personality, too. You're evil, and selfish, and independent, and— oh, god, you _deserve_ the world, Chase! Even if I totally hated your guts, I'd have to say to myself, 'Well, he really _does_ deserve it,' you know?"

Jack huffed, bitter and annoyed. "No, never mind, you don't know. How _could_ you? You never bothered to pay attention to me longer than five seconds. That was pretty obvious by the way you were _surprised_ when I said I loved you. Even _Omi_ knows I'm head-over-heels for you, and he's oblivious, especially at romance! I bet if you'd ever actually listened to me, you'd have known it, too, 'cause I don't exactly deal in subtlety."

"I knew you were infatuated with me," Chase said in his own defense. "I didn't know—"

"That I loved you," Jack finished. "Well, you know now. I love you. God, it feels _good_ to say it to you and not get punched in the head or something, even if you're just not doing that because you're tied up. I love you, Chase, I really do: I would literally take a bullet before letting you get a paper-cut. I would find a way to tear my heart out of my chest and hand it to you if that's what it took to get you to look at me. Y'know what? I'll even rip off something I heard in _The Last Unicorn_ here: 'your name is a golden bell hung in my heart, and I would break my body to pieces to call you once by your name!' I get that it must sounds like just some cheesy rhetoric to you, but...it's how I really _feel_!"

White hands traveled to scaly triceps and held tightly, as if Chase __could_ _ get free from the chains Jack himself had designed to make escape impossible.

"You know..." Jack suddenly opined, "you're so proud and strong, but...I don't think that's necessarily all you want. I think...I think, on some level, you want to be owned. You want someone strong enough or clever enough to be _able_ to own you, someone worthy of you." Chase tensed as Jack's hand moved abruptly, the forgotten knife's tip pressing against his stomach. "Guess what? I'm clever enough, and I'm going to make sure you never forget that."

The dragon roared as the blade finally pierced the soft scales of his belly, carving through the flesh with ease.

"Oh, don't be a baby," Jack hushed, focusing on keeping his initials in the beast's abdomen neat and legible despite the blood blurring the letters, "it'll heal. You're _you_ and this is shallow— it won't even scar. But you'll remember. You’ll remember that I marked you, that I was the only one smart enough to make you mine."

"I'll kill you, Spicer," Chase vowed, his tail lashing like a whip. "I will _destroy_ you for this!"

"No, you won't," Jack smiled, irritatingly sure of himself. "I _know_ I intrigued you. Why the hell else would you have actually shut your mouth and listened to what I have to say? Like I could've done substantial damage with a little knife, much less when you're all dragony like this? No chance. I think I got your attention, _finally_ , and you wanna see how far this love I'm claiming for you goes. You want to know for yourself."

Chase growled low in his throat at the truth in Spicer's words. He _was_ intrigued. He _did_ want to know for himself. No one had ever claimed affection for him based on anything but his aesthetic qualities or supremacy before, and the way this youth had gone _so_ out of his way and usual character to confess these things...

Well, it _had_ gotten his attention, Chase had to admit, as much as he hated to.

"I will punish you, then," Chase amended, his reptilian eyes practically burning trails over the young man's body as they looked Spicer up and down with a black lust. "I shall discipline you quite _harshly_ for your impudence, Jack."

Jack smirked. "If you're thinking what I think you're thinking, that's fine with me. Sounds kinda kinky, actually."

The beast beneath him grinned a shark-smile as Jack's hands reached up to undo the shackles on the headboard. "Only when it's done right, Spicer..."


End file.
